


suyuan sa office pantry

by en-sam-malas (Hugabug)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/en-sam-malas
Summary: or in which Jose throws all caution to the wind and asks Istong out.





	suyuan sa office pantry

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this scene](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D1uw20slrGZw&t=MWUwYWU5NmE5MmU4Y2IyMDY4ZGExNDg3NjFmNTFjOWYyMjkyZTM1MCxhNDY3ZGU5ZTg1NmY1ZTUxZWYzYjI1NTgyYzU2OTY0ZDA3N2EwY2Vh) in the movie Brooklyn

"What's it going to take for you to go on a date with me?"

Istong is taken aback by the forwardness, but nevertheless isn't surprised. This has been a long time coming, what with their weird hybrid of cheeky flirting and intentional  _ligaw_ and Soriano's not-so-subtle looks of exasperation and eye-rolling every time they so much as looked at each other, so the only reason Istong might be affronted is the fact that Jose had beat him to it-- and in the middle of the office, for that matter. Luckily for the both of them, Istong is absolutely charmed. How could he not be, with Jose literally sliding up to him in an office chair with a smile that was just shy of pleading? Still, Istong can't bring himself to answer here, when everybody within vicinity has dropped what they were working on in favor of this new development. In the middle of their unwavering attention, Istong feels himself flush but at the same time start to smile-- so he whips out his phone and walks, briskly, fighting back a small giggle when he hears Jose ditch the chair to follow him on foot.

"Sige na-- just one." Jose pleads, intercepting Istong with the biggest, shyest grin on his face. Istong makes a show of thinking about it, tapping his chin with his phone, before shrugging.

"I don't know," he says, making a 180-degree turn to walk into the office pantry where he promptly grabs his mug and starts filling it with stale coffee from the office coffee maker. As expected, Jose follows, laughing because he knows Istong is just  _this close_ to saying yes.

"Kahit isa lang." He says again, taking the coffee pot from Istong and setting it back in its stand as he invades Istong's space and slots himself in the small distance between Istong and the kitchen counter. Immediately, Jose takes his free hand and brings it to his lips, kissing the knuckles gently and reverently all the while never breaking eye contact. Istong feels his blush creep down his neck. "Dinner and a movie at my place-- 'yun lang."

Istong bites his lower lip to stop himself from smiling too wide. "... I'll sign up for two dates."

Jose's eyes widen in delighted surprise. "Really?"

"Kahit na palpak ang first date, bibigyan kita ng isa pang chance." Istong says, finally letting go and grinning at Jose with all the joy he feels in him. After a moment, he lets out a giggle, and Jose, whose mouth had been hanging open the entire time, grins right back at him with both awe and unbridled joy. It's a good look on him. The knowledge that he had been the one to put it there makes something flutter in Istong's stomach. 

"Ok," Jose breathes, laughing like he just can't help it. Again, he brings Istong's hand up to his lips and kisses it, grinning so hard, his eyes twinkle. "Sunduin kita at 8."


End file.
